Marcus Alvarez
Marcus Álvarez is one of the main antagonists on the show and is the leader of the Mayans, a Mexican-American biker gang. Biography Álvarez, who is of Mexican descent, is the President of the Mayans Motorcycle Club's Oakland, California chapter and seems to be their overall leader in Northern California. His son, Esai Alvarez, was also a member of the club but was murdered by Alvarez in 2008. Most of his, and his gang's, income is made through dealing heroin and methamphetamine, and prostitution. For some time, he was a prisoner in Chino, but was released some time before the beginning of Season One. On his colors, he wears patches reading "Los Asesinos de Dios" (Spanish for "Assasins from God") and "Mayans Oakland". Season One At the beginning of the first series, Marcus Álvarez and his gang broke into the Sons of Anarchy's warehouse where they store their weapons. They stole the guns then burned the building down. The Sons of Anarchy eventually got revenge, however, by stealing the guns back and destroying a Mayans heroin factory. Ernest Darby, the leader of the Lobos Chapter, called a meeting with him to discuss taking out the Sons of Anarchy. He proposed that they team because; the Nords want to sell meth in Charming but are unable to because of the SOA, and the SOA sell weapons to the Mayans' rivals. Álvarez refused the offer, but did give his backing by offering Mayan security. After Josh Kohn, a rogue ATF agent, sent Darby information on True IRA and SOA weapon deals, he called another meeting with Álvarez. Darby told him to kill Clay and afterwords, the Nords could take Charming and the Mayans could take over the gun business. Marcus then told his son, Esai, to kill both Morrow and Darby. Later, when Clay was making a deal with the IRA at a bar, the Mayans attacked but were killed before they could get to him. They simultaneously assaulted Darby's home, but also failed to kill him. They broke in and shot a Nord footsoldier and two women, but Darby hid and escaped death. When Clay Morrow was arrested for questioning about the shootings, he asked his associate and corrupt cop Wayne Unser to bring Álvarez in so that they could hold a meeting a halt any further violence. Clay told him that he would begin selling weapons to the Mayans if all SOA-Mayan disputes ended in the SOA's favour. He agreed, and also gave the Sons permission to kill Esai as revenge for the attempted hit. When the Mayans eventually set up a deal with the Sons in Oakland, it was attacked by the One-Niners. A shoot-out ensued, and gang members from the One-Niners and Mayans were killed, but the Sons of Anarchy escaped. Álvarez was also shot in the leg and wounded. The deal was in fact a set-up organized by the Niners and SOA. The Niners were supposed to attack the Mayans after the Sons had left and would keep the weapons as payment. However, they tried to take out the SOA as well. Season Two After Season Two started Clay had Opie murder a member of the Mayans who Clay framed as the guy who murdered Donna. After Opie murdered the Mayan and carved the Anarchy symbol in his chest Jax dropped off the body in Mayan Territory in Oakland after removing the Anarchy Symbol and then having the guy throw up 9 fingers making it look like the One-Niners did the hit. Alvarez later found the body and gave Clay a call asking to buy weapons. Clay turned Alvarez down on the weapons transaction telling him the club was still in ATF's cross hairs however he told Tig to call Laroy of the One-Niners to setup a meeting to supply Niners with Weapons so that they could defend themselves when the Mayans attacked. During the weapons transaction between SAMCRO and the Niners the Mayans ambushed the deal and stole all the Niner's AKs. Bobby also got shot in the shoulder during the ambush. After the ambush went down and the Mayans got away, Alvarez was seen making a phone call to Ethan Zobelle of L.O.A.N. telling him his intel was correct and that he owed him. Zobelle responded with yes you do and then told AJ Weston that it was his friend from church on the phone. Before the end of the episode Clay blamed the whole ambush and Bobby getting shot in the shoulder on Jax since Jax changed the plan and set the Niners up for the hit instead of leaving Anarchy symbol on the dead Mayans chest. In the episode "Service", Zobelle met with Marcus Alvarez offering the Mayans the exclusive business of having their heroin distributed to all the local prisons. Alvarez is hesitant about the deal because Zobelle wants to keep 50% of the profits, but has no choice when Zobelle tells him that he won't supply the Mayans with any more weapons if they don't go along with the new arrangement. In the second season finale, Marcus and the Mayans provided protection to Ethan Zobelle and Zobelle's daughter who were attempting to flee Charming. Marcus was eventually able to convince Zobelle to leave his cigar shop, but the Mayan convoy they attempted to escape in was ambushed by SAMCRO. Marcus survived the attack uninjured and Clay spared his life. Season Three Marcus Alvarez takes a giant poop, and has an aneurism and dies on the toilet. His moustache was shaved and sprinkled over the toilet in memorial to the Mayan president. Season Four Category:Characters Category:Mayans Category:Recurring characters